Transactions that take place over a network may include the use of personal sensitive data, such as personal identification information or financial account information. This sensitive data may be targeted by unauthorized individuals such as hackers. For example, in an online transaction, a user's identification information and/or financial account information may be transmitted to a merchant for use in completing the transaction. This information may be intercepted during transmission or may be accessed by unauthorized individuals after it is stored on databases associated with the merchant, creating the potential for identity or monetary theft.